1. Field
The present disclosure generally relates to radio-frequency (RF) shielding of semiconductor packages and, more particularly, to semiconductor packages having a metal paint layer.
2. Description of the Related Art
Devices such as integrated circuits implemented on semiconductor die are often implemented as packaged modules. A packaged module can include one or more of such die, as well as one or more passive devices.
In many radio-frequency (RF) applications, it is desirable to have a first location within such a packaged module be sufficiently isolated from a second location in terms of, for example, electromagnetic interference (EMI) disturbances and/or RF signals. Such a second location can be within or outside of the packaged module.